yugiohfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Saga of Blue-Eyes White Dragon Structure Deck
: 15.06.2013 : 13.09.2013 |galeria2=Structure Deck: The Blue-Eyed Dragon's Thundering Descent |pref = |tcg = 41 |ocg = 41 |pop = Onslaught of the Fire Kings Structure Deck |nas= Cyber Dragon Revolution Structure Deck |odpo=Structure Deck: The Blue-Eyed Dragon's Thundering Descent }} Structure Deck: Saga of Blue-Eyes White Dragon to 25 talia Structure Deck w TCG i OCG. W OCG nazywa się Structure Deck: The Blue-Eyed Dragon's Thundering Descent. Opis Talia jest zbudowana wokół karty Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Zawartość TCG *2 karty Ultra Rare *2 karty Super Rare *37 kart Common OCG *2 karty Ultra Rare *2 karty Super Rare *3 karty Rare *34 kart Common Lista kart TCG= |- |SDBE-EN001 |Blue-Eyes White Dragon |Normal Monster |Ultra Rare |- |SDBE-EN002 |Rabidragon |Normal Monster |Common |- |SDBE-EN003 |Alexandrite Dragon |Normal Monster |Common |- |SDBE-EN004 |Luster Dragon |Normal Monster |Common |- |SDBE-EN005 |Flamvell Guard |Tuner Monster |Common |- |SDBE-EN006 |Maiden with Eyes of Blue |Tuner Monster |Super Rare |- |SDBE-EN007 |Rider of the Storm Winds |Tuner Monster |Common |- |SDBE-EN008 |Darkstorm Dragon |Gemini Monster |Common |- |SDBE-EN009 |Kaiser Dragon |Effect Monster |Common |- |SDBE-EN010 |Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit |Effect Monster |Common |- |SDBE-EN011 |Mirage Dragon |Effect Monster |Common |- |SDBE-EN012 |Divine Dragon Apocralyph |Effect Monster |Common |- |SDBE-EN013 |The White Stone of Legend |Tuner Monster |Common |- |SDBE-EN014 |Kaibaman |Effect Monster |Common |- |SDBE-EN015 |Herald of Creation |Effect Monster |Common |- |SDBE-EN016 |Kaiser Sea Horse |Effect Monster |Common |- |SDBE-EN017 |Honest |Effect Monster |Common |- |SDBE-EN018 |Shining Angel x2 |Effect Monster |Common |- |SDBE-EN019 |Dragon Shrine |Normal Spell |Common |- |SDBE-EN020 |Silver's Cry |Quick-Play Spell |Common |- |SDBE-EN021 |Burst Stream of Destruction |Normal Spell |Common |- |SDBE-EN022 |Stamping Destruction |Normal Spell |Common |- |SDBE-EN023 |A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon |Normal Spell |Common |- |SDBE-EN024 |Trade-In |Normal Spell |Common |- |SDBE-EN025 |Cards of Consonance |Normal Spell |Common |- |SDBE-EN026 |White Elephant's Gift |Normal Spell |Common |- |SDBE-EN027 |One for One |Normal Spell |Common |- |SDBE-EN028 |Monster Reborn |Normal Spell |Common |- |SDBE-EN029 |Dragonic Tactics |Normal Spell |Common |- |SDBE-EN030 |Soul Exchange |Normal Spell |Common |- |SDBE-EN031 |Swords of Revealing Light |Normal Spell |Common |- |SDBE-EN032 |Enemy Controller |Quick-Play Spell |Common |- |SDBE-EN033 |Castle of Dragon Souls |Continuous Trap |Super Rare |- |SDBE-EN034 |Fiendish Chain |Continuous Trap |Common |- |SDBE-EN035 |Kunai with Chain |Normal Trap |Common |- |SDBE-EN036 |Damage Condenser |Normal Trap |Common |- |SDBE-EN037 |Call of the Haunted |Continuous Trap |Common |- |SDBE-EN038 |Compulsory Evacuation Device |Normal Trap |Common |- |SDBE-EN039 |Champion's Vigilance |Counter Trap |Common |- |SDBE-EN040 |Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon |Synchro Monster |Ultra Rare |} |-| OCG= |- |SD25-JP001 |Blue-Eyes White Dragon |Normal Monster |Ultra Rare |- |SD25-JP002 |Rabidragon |Normal Monster |Common |- |SD25-JP003 |Alexandrite Dragon |Normal Monster |Common |- |SD25-JP004 |Flamvell Guard |Tuner Monster |Common |- |SD25-JP005 |Aokime no Otome |Tuner Monster |Super Rare |- |SD25-JP006 |Bōfūryū no Sakimori |Tuner Monster |Rare |- |SD25-JP007 |Darkstorm Dragon |Gemini Monster |Common |- |SD25-JP008 |Genesic Dragon |Effect Monster |Common |- |SD25-JP009 |Mirage Dragon |Effect Monster |Common |- |SD25-JP010 |Shinryū Apocalypse |Effect Monster |Common |- |SD25-JP011 |Hard Armedragon |Effect Monster |Common |- |SD25-JP012 |White of Legend |Tuner Monster |Common |- |SD25-JP013 |Seigi no Mikata Kaibaman |Effect Monster |Common |- |SD25-JP014 |Sōsei no Yogensha |Effect Monster |Common |- |SD25-JP015 |Kaiser Sea Horse |Effect Monster |Common |- |SD25-JP016 |Honest |Effect Monster |Common |- |SD25-JP017 |Shining Angel x2 |Effect Monster |Common |- |SD25-JP018 |Zoushokusuru G |Effect Monster |Common |- |SD25-JP019 |Level Eater |Effect Monster |Common |- |SD25-JP020 |Ryū no Reibyō |Normal Spell |Super Rare |- |SD25-JP021 |Ginryū no Gōhō |Quick-Play |Rare |- |SD25-JP022 |Horobi no Burst Stream |Normal Spell |Common |- |SD25-JP023 |Ryū no Keikoku |Field Spell |Common |- |SD25-JP024 |Terra Forming |Normal Spell |Common |- |SD25-JP025 |Kyoryū no Habataki |Normal Spell |Common |- |SD25-JP026 |Trade-In |Normal Spell |Common |- |SD25-JP027 |Chōwa no Hōsatsu |Normal Spell |Common |- |SD25-JP028 |Uma no Hone no Taika |Normal Spell |Common |- |SD25-JP029 |Sensen Fukkatsu no Daishō |Equip Spell |Common |- |SD25-JP030 |One for One |Normal Spell |Common |- |SD25-JP031 |Shisha Sosei |Normal Spell |Common |- |SD25-JP032 |Cross Soul |Normal Spell |Common |- |SD25-JP033 |Enemy Controller |Quick-Play Spell |Common |- |SD25-JP034 |Ryūkon no Shiro |Continuous Trap |Rare |- |SD25-JP035 |Demon's Chain |Continuous Trap |Common |- |SD25-JP036 |Kusaritsuki Boomerang |Normal Trap |Common |- |SD25-JP037 |Damage Condenser |Normal Trap |Common |- |SD25-JP038 |Living Dead no Yobigoe |Continuous Trap |Common |- |SD25-JP039 |Ōja no Kanpa |Counter Trap |Common |- |SD25-JP040 |Sōgan no Ginryū |Synchro Monster |Ultra Rare |} Galeria SD25 Deck JP.png|Structure Deck: The Blue-Eyed Dragon's Thundering Descent Kategoria:Structure Decks TCG Kategoria:Structure Decks OCG